


When The Sky Turns Black

by Bienmoreau



Series: Signs of Progress [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bienmoreau/pseuds/Bienmoreau
Summary: Just a little piece on how the changing seasons can effect ones mental state and waking up when the sun’s still down everyday through winter can feel a little too much like being underground.A birthday gift for wesawbears with an accompanying edit over here on Tumblr





	When The Sky Turns Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesawbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/gifts).

The changing of the season effected people in different ways; Alvarez always got a little more scattered, a little more wired as the summer drew to its close and the trees along the beach front began showing new colours. Laila seemed to be unaffected for the most part but if you knew her you would see how she got quieter, a little more somber, found more frequently sketching or reading alone in the library. Jeremy’s energy dipped, he tried not to let it show and having his birthday at the turn of autumn certainly helped to give him a little boost, but he still struggled a little to keep up as fall dragged into winter. He supposed he should have anticipated that it would likely hit Jean in some way to, but he was entirely unprepared for what that first winter in California brought with it.

Even years later the long dark nights still did their damage some days.  
Jean was better, miles better than he had been, and he and Jeremy were happily situated in their life together.  
But waking up to a black sky every morning and only just catching the edge of the sunrise on their drive to court, leaving well after it set and getting home to a bitingly chilled apartment was too much like being back in hell for Jean on bad days.  
Mornings that clawed their way out of a sleepless night before, just as dark as the shadows of his nightmares were too much for Jean to face.

One such morning towards the end of November saw Jean gasping awake and clawing at the thick sheets that covered him and Jeremy, eyes wide and staring blindly into the blackness of the room as memories fell upon him smothering his lungs, constricting his throat. His hand knocked against the solid warmth of Jeremy’s side startling him enough to yelp as he lurched upright next to the taller man.  
It only took a moment for Jeremy to realise what it was that had woken him, he was immediately on his knees in front of Jean. Far enough away so that Jean wouldn’t feel crowded by him but close enough to place a gentle hand on his thigh, he could feel the muscle trembling though the covers and had to remind himself not to squeeze in an attempt to still the shaking.  
They had been through this before, dealt with a myriad of nightmares and triggers and bad days over the years, they had works out the best ways to handle each one.

“Jean, babe you’re okay.”  
Jean’s eyes snapped to Jeremy’s face at the sound of his voice, but they were still unfocused, still seeing only the ghosts that had woken him.

“Jean can you hear me? I’m going to turn on the lights okay?”

They had found early on in their time sharing a room that Jean had a violent reaction to sudden bright light and so had instead recorded to dimmer lamps and, as they had in their current apartment, long stings of fairy lights spread across their bedroom ceiling. The lights filled the room with a warm glow that was at odds with oppressive darkness pushing at their window. Jean’s breathing stuttered, calming slightly from the rough gasping it had been, he was still shaking but didn’t flinch away when Jeremy settled back at his side still murmuring reassurances to him.  
Jean’s eyes followed him again but this time they were clearer, able to meet Jeremy’s in the soft light and hold his gaze. His grip on their sheet relaxed a little and his hand came up to find Jeremy’s fingers threading between them and leaning slightly into the warmth of Jeremy at his side.

“Jere?” his accent was always thicker in the mornings, exaggerated even more when coming back from waking up like this by how horse it was but Jeremy knew to expect that.

“Hey, I’m here, you’re okay, I’m here, you’re safe, we’re safe.”

Jean let out a heavy breath all the tension rushing out of his body as he processed the words, the calm certainty in Jeremy’s voice, the fixed pressure of his hand on Jean’s thigh, the beat of his hear.  
Without another word Jean slumped sideways into Jeremy arms wrapping his other hand around Jeremy’s waist and curling into his chest as Jeremy pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I’ve got you Jean, you’ll be okay. We’re not gonna go anywhere till the suns up okay. Your safe, I love you and I’ve got you and you’re gonna be okay.”

Mornings like this were thankfully increasingly less common, but they still happened, Jean was still healing, but it was a storm they had weathered before. It wasn’t always as simple as turning on the lights and holding Jean until the demons of the past let go of him again, but it was always a fight that Jeremy was first in line to fight by his side.  
If that was what loving Jean Moreau meant, then there was no question they would make it through. That Jeremy would make damn sure they came out on top on the other side.


End file.
